miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ahead of the Light
=Über die Single= "Ahead Of The Light" gilt als 19. Single (12. Majorlabel-Single) Miyavi's; wenn man jedoch alle Singles (auch nur digital erschienene) zusammenzählt, kommt man hiermit auf seine 22. Single. Sie erschien am 20. Februar 2013. Die Single erschien erneut in zwei verschiedenen Varianten, die sich vom Cover her jedoch nicht unterschieden. Die Varianten unterschieden sich dieses Mal nicht vom Inhalt der CDs, sondern der DVDs. =Singlevarianten= Limited Edition ¥2,100 Tracklist: CD: # Ahead Of The Light # Ahead Of The Light (Instrumental) DVD: # LIVE SAMURAI SESSIONS DVD # SAMURAI SESSIONS vol. 1 Recorded Footage Die Live Samurai Sessions DVD (Live aus Shibuya O-East vom 26.12.2012) beinhaltet: # Ganryu # Strong # Day 1 # Silent Anger # Pleasure! Featuring – H Zett M # Ha Na Bi Featuring – Jin Oki # 祈りを Featuring – Miu Sakamoto, Seiji Kameda Regular Edition ¥1,200 Tracklist: CD: # Ahead Of The Light # Ahead Of The Light (Instrumental) DVD: # Ahead Of The Light (Music Video) =Chartplatzierungen= Die Single erreichte Platz 21 der Oricon-Wochencharts und blieb dort 4 Wochen. =Albenveröffentlichung= "Ahead Of The Light" ist auf folgendem Album veröffentlicht: * "MIYAVI" =NISSAN X-TRAIL Verwendung= "Ahead Of The Light" wurde als Hintergrundmusik von NISSAN im Werbespot für deren Wagen "NISSAN X-TRAIL" verwendet. =PV= =Lyrics= Originaltext Ahead Of The Light No mercy Crushin depression Chasing your shadow Sight in ruins Like lost soldiers I keep on running Sweat of iron Your scent lingers Run In my head Ringing of an evil calling From self-darkness Temptation to the madness He'll pull, grab on my back to lead me to surrender On a one-way road closer Never turn back Get ahead of the light Pass the supersonic, everything's gone behind me Go beyond the limit, space and time round and round Ain't no stoppin' till I catch you Over the light Hope is faded Foxes are ruling Fallen blossoms The clouds burnin' Don't you fall back tonight No one catch us, even shooting stars are lagging We can step in time everlasting dance on and on Now we bask in the light Get ahead of the light Pass the supersonic, everything's gone behind me Go beyond the limit, space and time round and round Ain't no stoppin' till I catch you Over the light Stay here beyond the light Übersetzung Entfliehe dem Licht Keine Gnade, erdrückende Depression, Jag deinen Schatten, Blicke in Trümmern, Wie verlorene Soldaten, Ich werde weitergehen, Schweiß aus Eisen, Dein Duft verweilt Renne, in meinem Kopf, Der Ruf einer bösen Berufung, Von der Eigen-Dunkelheit, Versuchung des Wahnsinns, Er wird reißen, greif mir in den Rücken um mich der Kapitulation zu übergeben, Eng auf einer Einbahnstraße, Niemals umkehren Entfliehe aus dem Licht, Passiere den Schall, alles wird hinter mir zurückbleiben, Gehe über die Grenze, Raum und Zeit rundherum, Kein Aufenthalt bis ich dich fange, Über dem Licht Hoffnung ist verblasst, Füchse regieren, Gefallene Blüten, Die Wolken brennen Fall heute Nacht nicht zurück, Niemand wird uns fangen, selbst die Sternschnuppen hinken; Wir können in der Zeit verweilen, ewiger Tanz weiter und weiter, Jetzt sonnen wir uns im Licht Entfliehe dem Licht, Passiere den Schall, alles wird hinter mir zurückbleiben, Gehe über die Grenze, Raum und Zeit rundherum, Kein Aufenthalt bis ich dich fange, Über dem Licht Bleib hier, abseits des Lichtes =Produktion/Credits= Single * Musik, Lyrics, Produzent: '''MIYAVI * '''Gitarre: '''MIYAVI * '''Schlagzeug: Bobo * Label: '''EMI Music Japan * '''Art Direction, Design: Yoshiro Nishi (RALPH) * Co-Produzent, Synthesizer, Edit&Programmiert von: THE LOWBROWS * Mastered By: Shigeo "MT" Miyamoto * Recorded By, Mixed By: Seiji Sekine PV * Regie: Masatsugu Nagasoe * Musik, Lyrics, Gitarre: MIYAVI * Schlagzeug: '''Bobo * '''Tänzer: '''Takuya Yamazaki, Yu, Hajime, Natuski * '''X-Treme Bike: '''Hiroyuki 'Oga' Ogawa * '''Shobi College of Music -Tanzkurs-: Marina Kuriyama, Miyu Okamura, Yuka Tayu, Natsumi Takahasi, Chiho Sugino, Asagi Tanba, Eri Fujino, Sei Suzuki, Erika Hatomi, Ena Ishikawa, Aya Sudo, Megumi Harashima, Ayaka Imanari, Miku Tazawa, Yurino Yamakawa * Zenkoku Utamarokai: '''Kazuya Sekino, Akira Suganuma, Yutaka Tanaka, Shin Sakai * '''Yugakai: '''Yuma Aizawa * '''Kuroshiosendan: Hiroyuki Miyauchi, Ryuji Miyauchi, Yasuki Hattori, Tetsuo Kojima * Kamera: '''Daisuke Fujioka, Yu Sato, Ayu * '''Licht: Ko Sato, Toshio Ikeo, Shigeto Mukumoto, Kensei Momozuka * Haar&Make-Up: '''Takahiro Hashimoto * '''Stylist: '''Tsuyoshi Takahashi , Takashi Kosaka * '''Produzent: Fumiyuki Yanaka * Produktionsmanager: '''Yuki Kawahashi, Takashi Kikuchi, Takeshiko Gomi, Akitoshi Yamada * '''Edit: Ryosuke Tsukiji, Saori Koseki * MA: '''Yasuhito Izutsu, Saki Kominato * '''J-Glam Inc: '''Satoshi Arai, Toshihiro Yamazaki * '''Emi Music Japan Inc: Ou Shimazu, Yuria Shio, Katsuhiko Otsuka * weiterhin in den Credits aufgeführt: Yuma Fujikawa, Jona, Nanako Yoshino; OLGA ENTERTAINMENT; MARUNI STUDIO; KOKIHIFUMI Co., LTD; ARC · SYSTEM INC.; LOONG WOOD STATION; KUKURU INC.; sowie: Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Discographie